Plankton's Partner (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Plankton's Partner Synopsis - Squidward tries to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula for Plankton after hearing that he would make whoever stole it famous for their service. Characters Squidward Tentacles Spongebob Squarepants Patrick Star (mentioned) Sheldon J. Plankton Cheapy The Cheapskate (mentioned) Nematodes (mentioned) Scorpions Karen Plankton Eugene H. Krabs The Story The story begins at the Krusty Krab, Squidward is angry at Spongebob for destroying his clarinet. SQUIDWARD: You have got to be the most idiotic imbecile I have ever known in my 52 miserable years of LIFE!! SPONGEBOB: I’m sorry Squidward but the toilet was really clogged with all of that toilet paper and your clarinet was the closest to a plunger. SQUIDWARD: Well tell Patrick to use wipes next time! And make sure they’re recyclable! SPONGEBOB: YAY SQUIDWARD! You celebrate Earth Day! SQUIDWARD: Bite me! Closing time arrives and Squidward leaves. SQUIDWARD: Finally the relief hours! Squidward walks by the Chum Bucket when happening to notice Plankton sitting outside with a file of papers on one desk. Plankton notices him. PLANKTON: Hey! You! SQUIDWARD: You got the wrong you. PLANKTON: No I don’t! You’re the ugly squid cashier right? SQUIDWARD: Yes, but ugly is the wrong adjective. PLANKTON: Whatever English Professor. So anyways, do you have experience in theft? SQUIDWARD: No PLANKTON: Do you want to help me steal this precious object I have been trying to get for years? SQUIDWARD: No PLANKTON: Do you want to go home and wallow in misery & self-doubt? SQUIDWARD: Yes Squidward continues on his way home. Plankton starts going down the bribing route. PLANKTON: I’ll pay you tons of cash! SQUIDWARD: Mr.Krabs is the cash guy. PLANKTON: I can massage your toenails! Actually, no I will not! Squidward sits at the bus stop waiting for the public transportation to take him home. Plankton finally gives up. PLANKTON: Okay you win….. BARNACLEBRAIN! I guess I will have to find some other imbecile to steal the formula for me, and get the fame. As Squidward studies his bus ticket, his interest increases when he hears the “F Word.” SQUIDWARD: Fame? PLANKTON: Fame and no shame. I have the 100% utmost capabilities to make you a celebrity if you steal this amazing secret formula! That sure is an opportunity you shouldn’t pass up. SQUIDWARD: I am not that stupid! PLANKTON: Good to know! So are you on board with the plan? SQUIDWARD: Yes! Yes! PLANKTON: Bueno! Now, you have to infiltrate the Krusty Krab and… Squidward already heads off to steal the Secret Formula. PLANKTON: Or do that. Plankton whistles & heads into the Chum Bucket to go play some solitaire. Squidward sneaks into the Krusty Krab which is now dark & unlively. He goes to his register boat, tears the bottom off and reveals an arsenal of tools he had secretly been hiding there all along. SQUIDWARD (to himself): I knew these babies would come in handy someday! Okay, I will go into Cheapy The Cheapskates’ office, take off the safe door with my screwdriver, simply take the formula, steal all of Krabs’ money, give the stupid formula to Plankton and then receive my salutations from the adoring fans! Okay, let's go. Squidward kicks the door down leading into Krabs’ office and is about to unscrew the safe door when suddenly the light in the dining room turns on. SQUIDWARD: Fishpaste! Squidward looks for a place to hide and after some panicking, he hides in a cabinet. Spongebob enters his Kitchen. SPONGEBOB: Forgot to lock up the frozen Krabby Patties! Spongebob does this as well as cleans his Kitchen again for the fourteenth time that day. Before Spongebob could leave and lock up for the night, he sees the busted down office door. SPONGEBOB: Why is Mr.Krabs’ door down? Spongebob inspects the broken down door but then dismisses his suspicions. SPONGEBOB: Oh well, probably just nematodes. Spongebob turns the lights off & leaves. Squidward pokes his head out of the cabinet. SQUIDWARD: Phew! What a dumbbell! Okay, back to stealing! Before Squidward could exit the cabinet, he sees a label. SQUIDWARD: “Mr.Krabs’ Scorpion Collection Cabinet.” Wait what?! Some scorpions inside grab Squidward by the shirt and begin clawing at him behind a closed cabinet door for some moments before Squidward finally escapes with bruises & cuts all over his face. SQUIDWARD: Trauma! Squidward shakes off his cuts, turns a flashlight on & walks up to the safe. He begins trying to unscrew it. SQUIDWARD: Come on! Unscrew you stupid thing! Squidward gets one screw out which bounces off the floor and lands right back in tighter than ever. Squidward gets very angry and repeatedly hits the safe with a cinder block, also unsuccessful. Next, Squidward tries to use an axe. SQUIDWARD: Safe! Please go & get severely maimed! Squidward slices the axe into the safe repeatedly, after his fourth swing, the axe jumps out of his hand & rebounds right back into his face leaving a large indent. SQUIDWARD: OWW!!! Squidward tries burning the lock off with a blowtorch. Since the safe is fireproof, the fires instead burn several of Mr.Krabs’ Success Story Posters. Squidward uses a laser gun. He fires a laser which hits the safe, then reflects to the ceiling, then to the front wall and then smack dab right into Squidward's Butt. SQUIDWARD (holding his butt): Ow, Ow & Double Ow!!! Also make that a triple! Squidward eyes the safe after a scene cut and gets annoyed. SQUIDWARD: That is it safe! I have had it up to here with you! I will get you open, steal that formula, and get my oh so desired FORTUNES! Squidward opens Mr.Krabs’ Navy Chest, throws out several molted shells, a picture of a young and handsome Krabs & finally grabs an RPG. SQUIDWARD: Aha! Squidward aims at the safe. SQUIDWARD: TERMINATE!!!! Squidward fires a rocket at the safe blowing it off its hinges & destroying the entire office. After clearing his way through rubble & dust, he sees the safe with a busted lock. SQUIDWARD: FINALLY! Squidward walks up to the safe & relishes in a dream. SQUIDWARD: Fame & Fortune here Squiddy comes! Squidward opens the safe but his smile turns to a shocked expression when seeing another locked safe door inside. After a few moments of disbelief & devastation, Squidward's face turns red & he begins tearing his shirt off while roaring in an absolute rage & meltdown. Plankton finishes up his solitaire game with Karen. PLANKTON: Why do you always win Karen?! My Father was excellent at this game! KAREN: Yes your father was. It doesn’t mean you are honey. PLANKTON: But it is in the genes! Squidward storms into the laboratory with a murderous look on his face. SQUIDWARD: I QUIT!!!! STEALING THAT FORMULA IS THE MOST STRESSFUL THING I HAD TO EVER ENDURE! A LOT WORSE THAN SPONGEBOB CLEANING HIS POROUS HOLES OF SPONGE WAX!!! I DON’T EVEN CARE ABOUT THE FAME ANYMORE! I JUST WANT OUT! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Squidward bolts out having lost it. KAREN: I have to go and clean my hard drive. Karen wheels off while Plankton reels in disappointment. PLANKTON: Failed again! I knew that patsy would suck at his job! And here I thought I was bad! Oh well, at least I came out unscathed! MR.KRABS: I’d watch your word choice if I were ye. PLANKTON: Eugene?! Mr.Krabs blames Plankton for Squidward's Insanity fit as well as his office destruction and decides to flush Plankton down a toilet much to his horrific screams & dismay. Spongebob then walks up and asks Mr.Krabs a question. SPONGEBOB: Can I work 48 hours tomorrow? I would really appreciate it! Category:SquidwardTentacles35